Jeu de grands enfants
by Macarousse
Summary: Hikaru et Kaoru jouent à un jeu. C'est au tour d'Hikaru. En quoi cela consiste ? Yaoi. HikaKao. Lemon.


O-S.

Genre : Romance.

Pairing : Hikaru/Kaoru

Rating : M (pour Lemon)

Disclaimer : Personnages à Bisco Hatori

Mots : 1331

Bonne lecture :D

Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, une légère brise d'été…Le temps idéal, parfait pour profiter pleinement de cette première journée de printemps.

Malheureusement, cette matinée fort agréable d'un 21 mars ensoleillé, les élèves du lycée Cerises et Orchidées devait la consacrer, non pas à des amusements extérieurs en tout genre, mais à ingurgiter le savoir que leurs enseignants essayaient de leur transmettre.

Les jumeaux Hitachiin, bien qu'étant des élèves assidus et doués, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rêvasser en regardant par la fenêtre le ciel sans nuages, imaginant tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire par ce beau temps.

Le professeur aborda alors le sujet des amours printanières auxquelles l'auteur dont-ils étudiaient l'œuvre faisait allusion dans l'un des chapitres. Le passage contenait une métaphore à identifier.

Bien entendu, le professeur, remarquant l'intérêt tout particulier que les jumeaux portaient à son cours, précipita son choix et ce fut Kaoru qui dût lire à haute voix ce passage légèrement guimauve à son goût.

Bien entendu, leur professeur pensait interroger Hikaru, les notes de Kaoru étant légèrement plus élevées que celles de son frère. Cela ne dérangea pas Kaoru de répondre à la place d'Hikaru, il se fera mieux voir, et le petit plaisir qu'on éprouvait lorsqu'on était conscient d'avoir berné quelqu'un aussi facilement l'aidait de ce côté-là.

Hikaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en voyant que le professeur, assis à son bureau, n'y voyait que du feu. Il se perdit alors dans la contemplation de son double, en train de lire d'une voix suave l'un des passages les plus niais de ce livre.

"Ainsi, il n'était pas rare qu'au début, et même au milieu et à la fin, du printemps, de voir des couples batifoler dans tous les coins. Personnellement, je les comprenais, ayant fait bien plus que d'échanger des regards et des baisers dans un buisson. Il m'arrivait même d'emmener ma petite amie du moment dans le champ derrière chez moi, qui ressemblait plus à un océan de verdure qu'à un champ de maïs, afin de la faire rêver de romantisme et d'amour éternel pour qu'elle m'accorde une entrevue plus intime dans la petite cabane du fond du champ."

Hikaru s'imagina quelques instants à la place de cet homme aux milles conquêtes et imagina Kaoru se faire avoir dans ce piège de faux romantisme. Cette scène avait tout pour lui plaire, mis à part que lui, il aimait son frère, d'un amour sincère, et jamais il ne lui mentirait de la sorte.

En fait, peut-être que c'était lui Hikaru, qui était niais, et pas cet homme qui se moquait des femmes, tant qu'il avait sa partie de jambes en l'air. En y réfléchissant bien, vu le genre de jeu auquel lui et Kaoru jouaient depuis le début de l'année… Nan, décidément, il était tout sauf du genre guimauve.

En parlant de jeu… Cette histoire donna une petite idée au rouquin. Il griffonna quelques mots sur un bout de papier et le déposa devant la trousse de Kaoru qui venait de finir de répondre au professeur.

Réponse juste, évidemment.

Kaoru se rassit, fier de lui, il avait gagné un peu d'estime du professeur pour son frère. Rouler les autres dans la farine, que c'était facile !

Il remarqua alors le morceau de papier devant sa trousse, instinctivement, il se tourna vers son frère qui fit mine de s'intéresser aux océans de verdures.

Il déplia le mot et lut :

"Tu te souviens que c'est à mon tour ?"

Kaoru souri, oui, c'était le tour d'Hikaru de décider quel serait le défi. Il répondit :

"Oui, tu as une bonne idée ?"

La réponse de son jumeau ne se fit pas attendre.

"Oh que oui. Si nous étions deux jeunes gens batifolant dans les buissons ?"

Kaoru eut un sourire amusé, le printemps réussissait bien à son aîné de quelques minutes. Comment résister à cette offre plus qu'alléchante ?

"Avec plaisir. Ça doit être marrant en plein air. A la récré ?"

Pas besoin de réponse écrite, Hikaru hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

En y réfléchissant bien, ils n'avaient jamais essayé à l'extérieur. Cela devait être assez agréable.

Kaoru, conscient que la récréation était de courte durée, vingt minutes exactement, salivait déjà à l'empressement que ce manque de temps engendrerait chez son double. Il eut envie d'aider un peu les circonstances.

Il posa sa main sur le genou de son frère, remonta délicatement le long de sa cuisse et fit mine de se stopper au niveau de l'entrejambes. Hikaru, sentant la main de son cadet commencer ses caresses, senti le rouge colorer ses joues et il commença à avoir légèrement chaud. Voyant que Kaoru comptait s'arrêter là, il grogna de frustration, veillant quand même à ce que seul son jumeau l'entende.

Un rictus triomphant sur les lèvres, Kaoru daigna laisser sa main droite vagabonder à un endroit sensible de l'anatomie d'Hikaru. Celui-ci eut un léger hoquet, ses joues prirent une jolie couleur cramoisie tandis que son jean devenait soudainement trop serré à son goût.

Kaoru continua son petit jeu jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie annonçant la récréation retentisse.

Hikaru, n'en pouvant plus d'excitation, ne prit même pas la peine de ranger son pupitre et attrapa son frère par le bras.

Il l'entraîna jusqu'au labyrinthe qui se trouvait dans leur cour. Il s'empressa de dénicher un coin bien à l'écart, camouflé par d'épais buissons.

Kaoru s'amusait de l'empressement de son frère lorsque celui-ci s'acharnait sur son pantalon dont il ouvrit rapidement la braguette et le descendit en même temps que son boxer, laissant apparaître son sexe gonflé et douloureux.

Kaoru l'imita et descendit son pantalon, se disant que les caresses et les tendres mots d'amour seraient reportés au soir, étant donné qu'il ne leur restait qu'un quart heure pour satisfaire leurs envies. Parce que, l'excitation d'Hikaru avait toujours comme conséquence d'attiser celle de son jumeau.

Hikaru prit tout de même le temps de gratifier son frère d'un baiser tendre et langoureux pendant qu'il le préparait à son entrée prochaine.

Lorsque Kaoru lui assura que c'était bon, Hikaru n'attendit pas plus et ne fit qu'un avec son double.

C'était chaud, étroit, comme à chaque fois. Hikaru ne se lassait pas de cette sensation.

C'était brûlant, gros, comme à chaque fois. Kaoru ne se lassait pas de cette sensation.

Kaoru ne mit guère de temps à s'habituer à la présence de son frère. Il bougea légèrement, afin qu'Hikaru comprenne qu'il pouvait commencer ses vas et viens.

Au fur et à mesure que les jumeaux atteignaient le septième ciel, les mouvements d'Hikaru se faisaient plus rapides, plus puissants, plus passionnés, plus bestiaux.

Kaoru gémissait, s'interdisant de crier pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, mais le cœur y était. Oh oui il y était, plus que ça même, il aurait voulu hurler son plaisir, à quel point il aimait son Hikaru, oui, son Hikaru.

Un coup de reins, plus fort que les autres, et le rouquin toucha la prostate de son frère. Celui-ci oublia toute décence et cria le nom de son double en atteignant le paroxysme. Hikaru ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre, l'image de Kaoru jouissant ainsi, c'était tellement bon, d'autant plus que c'était lui, Hikaru, qui lui donnait ce plaisir là.

Les frères Hitachiin, essoufflés s'effondrèrent dans la pelouse. Le rouge aux joues, ils essayaient de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

Lorsqu'ils se rhabillèrent, ils étaient encore fatigués par cette nouvelle partie de leur jeu favori.

Vous l'avez compris, plus l'endroit est insolite, plus c'est excitant.

J'espère que ça vous plu ;)

En tout cas, ça m'a plut de l'écrire :)


End file.
